Historia de un Don Divino
by Minelava
Summary: ¿Cuál es el origen del regalo de Athena a su santo más fiel? Un pequeño relato sobre el don otorgado por la diosa y el hombre digno de tal honor.


_Hace tiempo, "platicando" con Sunrise Spirit tocamos el tema del caballero más fiel y Excalibur el regalo que Athena le dio, de ahí surgió esta idea, por eso este One shot está dedicado a ella, por plantar la semillita para que naciera y porque sus propios fics me han emocionado muchas veces._

_Querida Mary Jo espero que te guste. ^_^_

**¡Cierto, lo olvidaba! Saint Seiya le pertenece a Kurumada, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia que a continuación leeran y por la cual no obtendré ningún beneficio.**

* * *

**Historia de un don divino**

-1-

Era valiente, honesto y leal. La diosa lo comprobó a los pocos días de su llegada.

Le habían educado con fuerte sentido del deber. Proteger al inocente, defender la justicia y entregar la vida si la causa lo exigía. No era distinto a los otros en ese aspecto, todos los hombres que integraban las filas del ejército de Athena creían y defendían lo mismo.

La primera vez que se arrodilló ante la señora de la guerra justa para jurarle lealtad, percibió su mirada sobre él y la sintió cálida aunque poderosa. Fuerza y ternura emanadas de un mismo ser.

Cuando hablaba con sus compañeros mostraba elocuencia. Su tema favorito era siempre la justicia y, por tanto, la razón de servirle a la diosa de los ojos grises.

Era capitán de un pequeño batallón, uno de los trece que componían el ejército ateniense. Para motivar a sus hombres les hablaba de las virtudes de su señora, de la causa que ella defendía y de las razones por las que hombres íntegros, como ellos, peleaban para asegurar la justicia de la diosa de la sabiduría. No era raro que sus propios compañeros se volvieran a mirarle y le escucharan luego de instar a sus propios hombres a hacerlo.

La misma Athena solía oírle muchas veces, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que sus palabras eran pronunciadas con mayor fervor cada vez. Y entonces la diosa prestó más atención al hombre que las pronunciaba, admirando cada gesto de su bello rostro al hablar de ella, cada movimiento de su cuerpo que enfatizaba el discurso, así como el brillo que sus ojos castaños adquirían (el mismo que Athena le había visto algunas veces cuando se presentaba ante ella, o se cruzaban por casualidad en algún corredor de su templo).

Llegó un día, cuando el señor de los mares decidió cobrar la afrenta que la cuidad le había hecho al elegir como patrona a la señora de la guerra justa y no a él (1), en que la lealtad de aquel hombre quedo demostrada.

Algunos de sus parientes se habían convertido en espías del ejército de Poseidón.

Y a pesar de los lazos de sangre no dudó. El joven capitán los ejecutó por su propia mano, habían traicionado a Athena, a la justicia, por eso no podía tener piedad.

La diosa se sintió sobrecogida por tal acción, había muchos jurándole fidelidad, pero él era el primero en demostrarla de esa forma. Su corazón experimento un extraño vuelco al comprender que para él, ella era más importante que cualquier otro ser en el mundo.

-2-

-Mi señora es una diosa, yo un simple mortal que puede admirar su belleza y bendecir su piedad con la humanidad, pero que no es digno de mirarla siquiera. ¿Cómo podría osar tocarla?- dijo cuando ella, cautivada por sus ojos profundos, se había inclinado a besarlo sucumbiendo a un deseo que no había experimentado por otro mortal o dios en su larga existencia.

La nobleza, la dedicación, la lealtad y la vehemencia de sus palabras habían logrado despertar en ella una sensación desconocida, una que la incitaba a buscar esa caricia.

Pero al escuchar sus palabras, se sintió avergonzada, tal vez había malinterpretado todo, además ella era una diosa casta, no tenía porque mostrar tal comportamiento. Estaba a punto de escapar enfadada consigo misma cuando él habló.

-Pero he sido yo el culpable de perturbar a mi señora, porque no he sabido dominar el sentimiento que me inspira –confesó con pesadumbre.

La diosa se sorprendió por sus palabras; notó la cabeza gacha y lo puños apretados. Él prosiguió.

-Si fueron mis ojos que le miraron con dulzura, los arrancaré para que no la confundan al contemplarla; si fueron mis palabras que alabaron su justicia y virtudes, cortaré mi lengua para que jamás vuelva a cometer semejante ofensa; si han sido mis labios que dibujaron una sonrisa cada vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, entonces los coseré para que permanezcan serios por siempre.

Los ojos de Athena se abrieron sorprendidos, ella pensaba que el sentimiento era una debilidad suya, sin importar lo que él sintiera y a pesar de ello asumía la culpa de lo ocurrido y la salvaba de sí misma, de sus propios sentimientos y de los deseos despertados en su interior. La diosa lloró, conmovida por tal gesto, mientras él continuaba hablando.

-Y si no bastará con eso entonces mi propia espada segará mi vida, para ofrecérsela mi señora, porque sin importar lo que sienta este simple mortal, protegerle y luchar por usted es más importante; su honor es sagrado para mí, por eso perturbar su alma sólo puede ser mi culpa.

La diosa se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ocultando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos grises. Su grácil cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos. Él se atrevió a tocar delicadamente el mentón divino y con suavidad levantó aquel rostro.

-Además- continuo el muchacho mirándola con dulzura- el amor de Athena no debería pertenecer sólo a uno de sus guerreros. ¿Qué privilegio tendría yo sobre todos esos valientes hombres que también están dispuestos a morir en tu nombre? Mi señora no sería tan injusta como para negarles a ellos su amor; por eso mi diosa, aunque yo te vea de otra forma, no puedo ser egoísta. Defender tu causa, peleando al lado del ejército que elegiste y que puede estar cerca de ti, me basta.

Tal era la devoción de aquel joven hacia su persona y sus ideales, por extraño que pareciera la hacía sentir orgullosa; aunque sentía pena al saber que el corazón de él también guardaba un sentimiento especial por ella, reflejado en los ojos marrón que le contemplaban.

-Y nuevamente juro protegerte de cualquiera que ose levantarse en tu contra, sin importar si ha sido el padre, el hermano o el amigo. Tus enemigos serán los míos y, pelearé contra quien sea para que tu causa triunfe. No tendré más familia, ni más amigos que los guerreros que pelean por ti y seré fiel a ellos siempre que permanezcan fieles a ti.

-3-

Frente a la diosa el joven permanecía arrodillado.

Athena contempló la brillante y filosa arma, y admitió que el herrero del Olimpo había hecho un trabajo excelente. La espada era sublime y rodeada de su cosmos desprendía hermosos destellos dorados.

Ella desaprobaba las armas ¿pero con qué más podían defenderse los hombres que peleaban por su causa si sus enemigos también las blandían? Su esperanza era que algún día no tuvieran que emplearse, no a menos que todos los recursos para vencer a su enemigo estuvieran agotados.

Afuera el emperador de los mares se acercaba a la ciudad con su ejército. La diosa no lo sabía pero sufriría su primera y única derrota muy pronto, en buena parte por causa de la información proporcionada al enemigo por los espías.

Pero en ese momento lo único importante eran aquellos hombres, valientes y aguerridos, dispuestos a dirigir el ejército que lucharía en nombre de la patrona de Atenas; los trece comandantes que encabezaban aquel ejercito de jóvenes tan valientes como ellos.

Ahora estaban ahí, frente al altar de su templo, para ser testigos del honor que dentro de poco recibiría uno de ellos, aquel que demostró su lealtad al ejecutar a los de su propia sangre para proteger a la diosa.

Los otros comandantes se sentían orgullosos de su compañero, era un honor combatir al lado de un hombre de tal valor y, siguiendo su ejemplo, a partir de ahora también ellos antepondrían a su señora a todo.

Athena aún contemplaba la espada. Hefestos había creado a Excalibur para ella a pesar de saber el desagrado que sentía hacia las armas, sin embargo la deidad de la sabiduría y la guerra justa vio en ella la oportunidad para honrar a su más fiel guerreo. La espada sería blandida por el brazo del hombre que le profesaba una devoción tan grande, acampanándolo en la batalla y transmitiéndole un poco de ese sentimiento que no podría expresarle abiertamente.

Finalmente lo llamó, él levanto el rostro para observar a su señora extendiéndole la espada y la voz de la diosa resonó en el recinto sagrado, llegando a los oídos de cada persona presente.

-Esta espada será el símbolo de tu fidelidad, para que en los años venideros sea prueba de lo que eres. Las estrellas bajo las que naciste guardaran este don cuando hayas partido y bendecirán con él a quien en el futuro muestre tu misma valía, ellos serán tus herederos, y el don que hoy te otorgo les servirá para defender mi causa.

Al terminar el breve discurso el joven recibió la espada y poniéndose de pie se unió a sus compañeros.

-¡Por la justicia y la paz que defiende nuestra señora!- gritaron a coro los trece levantando las espadas y dieron vuelta para salir a enfrentarse al enemigo.

El dueño de Excalibur fue el último en salir, volteó un instante a mirar a la diosa. y cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella vio aquel brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa tan dulce que hizo saltar su corazón.

-4-

El sitio se prolongó por varios días.

Poco a poco los guerreros fueron cayendo, combatiendo hasta el último aliento y sin rendirse.

Todavía había hombres haciéndole frente al ejército de Atlantis, entre ellos el portador de Excalibur que, herido ya, se negaba a caer.

Pronto el enemigo se impondría, Poseidón entraría a la ciudad, la arrasaría y obligaría a Athena a rendirse y rogar por la vida de los sobrevivientes, después se marcharía considerando compensado el agravio.

Pero antes del final la espada fue llevada a la señora de la sabiduría, junto con el cuerpo, ya sin vida, de su portador. Derramando lágrimas, y para recordar la primera vez que había sentido amor, la diosa hizo ascender a los cielos el arma, donde las estrellas de Capricornio, las que habían brillado el día del nacimiento de aquel joven, guardarían el regalo divino para entregarlo cuando un sucesor digno apareciera en la tierra.

...

**NdA**: ¡No puedo creerlo, al fin conseguí que me gustará el resultado! Por increíble que parezca llevaba casi dos años trabajando esta historia, estaba completa pero no conseguía quedar conforme con ella, sobre todo porque desde el inicio fue pensada para Mary Jo.

Ahora algunas aclaraciones:

Como mencione antes, esta historia, surgió después de leer algunas situaciones en "Las doce tareas doradas", entonces le comente a Sunrise que no sabíamos porque el caballero de Capricornio se consideraba el más fiel a Athena y que a mí me gustaba pensar que la razón del regalo había sido amor.

En algún documento oficial del universo de Saint Seiya se menciona que los caballeros de Athena nunca usaron armas, ni siquiera cuando fueron derrotados por Poseidón. Para fines del fic he imaginado una batalla más "realista" con ejércitos enfrentándose con las armas tal como la historia lo registra, de otra forma ¿Por qué necesitaría uno de los guerreros de Athena una espada?, además la imagen que se nos muestra en el anime del momento en que Excalibur es entregada aparece un joven con armadura, de ahí que en mi mente pareciera más lógico que una de las primeras guerras entre dioses hubiera sido con las armas y después "evolucionado" hacia el cosmos y las armaduras doradas.

(1) En algunos relatos se cuenta que Athena y Poseidon se disputaron el patronazgo de Atenas. Para decidir quién se quedaría con ella cada uno le hizo un obsequio a la ciudad, Athena plantó un olivo mientras que Poseidon erigió una fuente. Los habitantes eligieron el regalo de la diosa de la sapiencia y el emperador del los mares se marchó enojado y ofendido.


End file.
